


Eyeballs Roasting On An Open Fire Recording

by HPswl_cumbercookie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing Recordings [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPswl_cumbercookie/pseuds/HPswl_cumbercookie
Summary: Domestic fluff at 221B Baker Street.





	Eyeballs Roasting On An Open Fire Recording

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eyeballs Roasting on an Open Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8968738) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> Once again, many thanks to the lovely writer of these fantastic lyrics ChrisCalledMeSweetie!! I am having so much fun doing these recordings and I look forward to delivering more soon.


End file.
